Apex
by christian.bradley.902
Summary: A young vampire wants to be at the top and try to also bring her pack and new girlfriend. What could go wrong? I'm making it into a book. book 1 of 3.
1. Worst date ever

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS **

* * *

It is a cold night damn is it cold and it's raining great just great and I need blood in all the animals around is not in this area again great and I'm late to the fights at Jason's hotel.

The vampire champ me who is late vs. the werewolf champ Matt Johnson the winner will be the apex predator of L.A and goes on to fight to see who will be the apex predator of the **U.S** than the world.

But now I need blood than go kick Matt's ass than go get ready for my date with Tori next Friday we was going this week but she was attacked by a dog in not feeling to good so we push back our date._ (**Thinking about dogs did I feed Bella today if I didn't she will be piss when I get home**_)

While thinking about all this I spot a deer not even 6 feet away with it raining it should be a little easier to get him.

So I slowly come up behind him ready to jump. So I grab my knife from my back pocket to cut him open in to make it look like hunters killed him.

After 10 minutes of draining him I left walking back to my car.

I'm still in the woods so to pass the time back to my car I tried calling tori to check up on her after 4 tries I got I bad feeling deep down in my gut so I stop dead in my tracks to call so one to see if she was with someone from the school gang. But half way texting cat I was hit from behind so hard I flow into a nearby tree leaving a jade size imprint in it.

I look up to see a werewolf covered in blood standing about 8 to 6 feet in front of me it's far was white and black its eyes was pitch black which means it's a new-blood Alpha (**_new-bloods are werewolf's that has just turned they super strong and super fast just like a now-born which is a just turned vampire_**).

"Just great an alpha new-blood" I said as I was spitting blood out of my mouth. "yo strong I'll give yo dat but I defeated and kill at least 50 new-bloods in ma life time so bring it you mutt" I said in a Cajun Accent and sand up.

By now I'm soaking wet from the rain so I throw off my jacket and pants to move easier in my wife beater and blue shorts.

The new-blood is now eyeing my with shock in its eyes ether because I was alive or how I just talked maybe both.

As I looked it up and down to find a week spot it launched at me clawing all parts of my body when I had a chance I kicked it from me making it fly into a tree about 2 feet away while its down I run up to the wolf punching it in the jaw twice. One on the side of its mouth and an uppercut before it hit me with all its force knocking the air out of me and breaking some of my ribs. (Wow dis wolf is stronger than I thought think weakness what is its weakness its jaw should be weak from my punches) wait did I say dis damn it not again.

Before I could think of any other weak spots it launched but this time I dodged it but still it cut my side pretty good.

After looking at my cut side I throw up my hands in front of my face to get in a fighting pose that's when I notice my right arms veins is now purple and glowing "damn almost out of I energy need to finish this fast"

As I said as I once again in my mind I looked over to the new-blood stuck in the mud in its left claw stuck in a tree "really" I laughed. Looking at it for a moment I came up with a plan, 1st break its arm 2nd a few punches to its stomach 3rd knock it out.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. "BOOM" lighting fills the sky I run at top speed jumping double kicking and break its left arm (**_it howls in pain_**) as planed than fall on my back and roll out of the way of its right claw that came at me but it cut to upper left part of my forehead above my eye but still part 1 is completed.

1 completed

Now part 2 I plant my left foot to the grand and kick the wolf in the gut twice back to back. Stopped. combo of punches and one uppercut in with that the new-blood fall face first to the ground in pulling its broken arm out of the tree. I walk a couple of feet away then I look back at the wolf. The wolf is now pushing its self up with it one good arm.

2 completed

Part 3 how to knock it out. How to knock it out.

Wait.

Jericho told me just kick them in the head.

"duh" I said to myself. Face palm. Palm face. Say hi.

I stepped back a bit more got in a running pose. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. hurry to hell up. BOOOOOM. About time. I raced. I aimed. I kicked. I scored. GOAL! Wait I hate soccer. So why say goal. Who cares.

After I kick the wolf in the head I looked down at it to make sure it was knocked out. just as she thought the wolf was out.

3 completed

I sighed "I need to find my clothes and phone" I yelled to the storming sky.

Anyways by the time I find my clothes and cell the wolf should by back to human. After they wake up I ask who turned them and what pack they are with, but no pack no life to way of the Supernatural world.

Sorry.

It took about 20 minutes to find my jacket, pants and cell good thing it was water proof or it would have been damage from the rain.

So after all that I decided to walk back to the wolf thinking to find, a shaved head from Matt's pack or a one of his rivals pack member. My eyes widen.

"NO"! I screamed. It was nether who it was made me run over to her as fast as I could run to make sure she was alive. After checking for injures and finding she had a broken arm and cracked ribs I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my car in placing her in the backseat.

After placing the naked girl in my car and placing my jacket **(that was in the car)** on her I took my black phone off of my dash (yes I have two phone one for humans and the other for non humans. Green human, black non)and cell the nurse of my fighting pack.

"Jade were to hell are you, do you know how late you are" I look at the clock it was 11:47 it took an hour to fight the girl but that does not matter now what matters is that she's alive.

"Look kierra come to our house, bring your supplies and no one, in i mean no one is to came back house tonight and reschedule the fight for next week."

"Jay first I can't reschedule unless you are badly hurt and second. why can't the guys came back home?" she ask

"I am hurt a new-blood attacked me out of nowhere, no way i can fight, I'll send some pics for proof, and why the guys can't come home is that I'm taking her back there, ...I know her." whispering the last part.

There was a pause "I'll be there in two hours" then she hanged up.

I throw the phone on the dash then turned back to look at the girl one more time before driving back to your out of the city house.

"It's going to be OK tori."

* * *

**A/N DAMN worst first date ever , jade spoke Cajun whats up with that and who is Jericho and kierra.**

**p.s any good Supernatural fan fic I'm reading nighttime but any others from victorious or another fan fiction all together. **


	2. The pixie and the witch

**REMIX**

* * *

I have been sitting on this table since kierra got done bandaging all my injures and went to check tori. 'I hope that tori is OK'. In with that thought a small white Chihuahua walks up to me.

"You know it a full moon tonight. So you can transform into your human form Bella" I told the white small dog.

"Yes darling I know but you look so sad in than I sense you worrying about your girlfriend in there, so I decided to let you hug me till kierra is done, that will be all right, right?"She said without me replying she jump in my lap in curl into a ball.

"First she not my girlfriend yet" I picked her up in throw her on the ground "and second what did you do?" after the question she disappeared behind a black cloud of smoke some time later she reappeared in her human form. Now about 5,2 short white hair, pale white skin, white eye, black long sleeve shirt and black pants on.

"weeeeellll its like this I was snooping around in Kane's room after you in saw one of his first makes in well ...I broke it when I picked it up off the wall" jade sighed

"you stupid pixie he loves all his masks in you broke one, his going to be pissed in I mean pissed...but that your problem not mine"

"but - but your like my big sister you need to protect me" she told me in grabbed my left arm and look at me with puppy eyes "yes in you are like a sister to me" with a yank i pulled my arm free "but so our the rest ,Kane is like a big over prospective brother, gambit, Jericho, Judas, punk and undead are also like that and kierra is the annoying little sister and the only person i need to protect right now is tori from the new world she just entered"

she sighed after that knowing if she does not get help she is screwed "you should just tell him when I let them all back in the house"

Bella was about to say something but interrupted the door to the basement slammed opened in a girl a little taller than Bella but not bay much. skin light brown, height 5,3 , short black spiky hair with red tips, blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and white long sleeve shirt with jade blood all over it. she walked up to the two girls in sat by them in sighed "well got good news and bad news" in a high pitch voice

"What is it, is sh-" kierra put a hand up to stop jade. "she is OK jade you didn't hurt her that bad, but you did break her left arm, 3 ribs and her jaw, but I did heal her ribs and jaw with my black magic the same with her arm but it will take 2 days to heal" she said in walk to the kitchen half way she stop "oh yea I also cast a spell so she want turn for the rest of the night and she should sleep for 2 more hours" she said opening the frig in getting a coke out.

"OK, now both of you get out" jade pointed at the door. "WHAT, WHY" both girl said at the same time.

"why? tori is a new werewolf, she will smell both of you when she wake up I want to break it that she is a wolf to her easy so get out till I call all of you back in a couple of days ok" jade said

"you want us to go now but it's still raining outside i'll get my hair and weed wet" kierra said. After she that her eyes widen in she ran for the door. "i thought you you rid of all that two months ago jade"Bella asked.

"i did dont worry i'll get rid of what she has now later but you need to go OK" I said

"Fine OK i'll go" Bella said

After Bella left jade went down to the basement to where tori is she picked her up and took her to jades room to rest till she wakes up.

* * *

**A/N SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. TIS BEEN A LONG COUPLE OF DAYS SO JUST SORRY ABOUT IT HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**


	3. JUST A DREAM

**TORI POV**

* * *

_ITS DARK OUT AND RAINING I AM RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS AFTER SOMETHING BIG. IT WAS TALL ABOUT 7 FEET TALL IT HAD FUR ON IT._ ITS_ FUR WAS WHITE AND BLACK. THIS THING WAS A MONSTER IT KILLED 9 DEER AND 2 BEARS. I KNOW IF SOMEONE GOT IN ITS WAY THEY WOULD BE DEAD IN SECONDS. BUT WHY WAS I AFTER IT? IT STOP DEAD IN ITS TRACK AND SNIFFED THE AIR AND RAN OFF TO THE LEFT. _

_IT RAN FOR AT LEST 3 MINUTES IN STOP AND LOOKED AT SOMEONE FUR OFF IN THE DISTANT PULLING A PHONE OUT OF THEIR POCKET. IT LOOKS LIKE THEY KEEP TRYING TO CALL THE SAME PERSON AFTER 4TH TIME THE PERSON CURSE "DAMN IT" A FEMALE VOICE SAID. SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS TEXTING SOMEONE BUT BEFORE SHE COULD SEND HER TEXT THE WOLF LIKE BEAST JUMPED AT HER. I WAS TRYING TO SCREAM AT HER TO RUN BUT MY VOICE JUST WON'T COME OUT. ANYWAYS IT WAS TOO LATE THE WOLF LIKE BEAST KNOCKED THE GIRL INTO A NEARBY TREE, FACE FIRST. I CRINGED AND TURNED AWAY AT THE SOUND OF HER BONES BREAKING WHEN SHE HIT THE TREE. NO QUESTION SHE WAS DEAD. __  
_

_"YO STRONG I'LL GIVE YO DAT BUT I DEFEATED AND KILL AT LEAST 50 NEW-BLOODS IN MA LIFE TIME SO BRING IT YOU MUTT" SOMEONE WITH A CAJUN ACCENT SAID I TURNED AROUND TO SEE THE SAME GIRL STANDING UP AND TAKING OFF HER JACKET AND PANTS. SHE WAS NOW WEARING A WHITE WIFE BEATER AND BLUE SHORTS. I TRIED TO GET A GOOD GLIMPSE OF HER FACE BUT WITH THE RAIN AND IT BEING DARK I COULDN'T SEE HER OR THE BEAST AT ALL._

_FOR THE NEXT 25 MINUTES I HEARD A LOT OF THINGS BREAK FROM TREES TO BONES BUT AFTER 10 MORE MINUTES THE SOUND STOPS. I STILL CAN'T SEE ETHER THE BEAST OR THE GIRL, WHO VEINS WAS GLOWING PURPLE AT ONE POINT 'YEP SHE NOT HUMAN' I THOUGHT TO MYSELF.  
_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SCREAMS FILLED THE SKY._

_BUT AFTER SOME TIME I SEE A LARGE FIGURE WALK SLOWLY MY WAY I KNOW IT WAS THE BEAST. IT LOOKED INTO MY EYES AND I LOOK INTO ITS. THE EYES SAYS KILL, MURDER AND FEED. THE MONSTER BENT DOWN TO JUMP AT MY._

_WITH OUT HESITATION I TOOK OFF RUNNING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION. I RUN AS FAST AS I COULD, JUST RUNNING AND RUNNING I COULD HEAR THE BEAST RUN BEHIND ME. I LOOKED BEHIND ME TO SEE THE THING WHEN I TURNED AROUND I SAW A FENCE IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I GOT CLOSE TO IT I TOOK A HARD LEFT (I HARED IT HITTING THE FENCE) THAN RAN THE WAY I CAME. _

_I LOST THE BEST WHEN IT HIT THE FENCE 2 MINUTES AGO I WAS STILL RUNNING THE WAY THE BEAST AND THE GIRL FOUGHT. I LOOKED BACK TO BE SURE IT IS NOT BEHIND ME. HE WASN'T MOST LIKELY AT THE FENCE OR RAN OFF TO KILL SOMETHING ELSE. I WAS ABOUT TO TURN AROUND BUT AS I WAS TURNING I TRIP OVER SOMETHING IN LANDED FACE FIRST INTO THE GROUND. _

_I'M ON MY KNEES AND RUBBING MY FACE AND CHECKING FOR CUTS "OW DAT MUST HAVE HURT" A WEEK CAJUN VOICE SAID. I LOOKED OVER TO SEE A TRAIL OF BLOOD GOING TO THE GIRL WHO FOUGHT THE BEAST HER VEINS WAS STILL GLOWING PURPLE BUT THE WORSE PART OF IT WAS WHO IT WAS.  
_

_I GASP AND MY HAND WAS ON MY MOUTH IN 2.5 SECONDS I COULD FEEL THE TEARS FALLING DOWN MY FACE AT THE SITE IN FRONT OF MY BLOOD EVERYWHERE I LOOK BACK AT HER MORE TEARS FALL. SHE IS HOLDING HER SIDE BLOOD COMING OUT OF THE CUTS. HER WHITE WIFE BEATER WAS NOW BLOOD RED, HER PALE SKIN WAS RED AND HER WHITE SMILE HAS A HINT OF RED. SHE LAUGHS AT THE LOOK ON MY FACE._

_PULLING ME OUT OF SHOCK I RUN TO HER SCREAMING HER NAME. _

_"JADE!" _

_I RUN TO HER "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JADE BABY WH-" SHE STOPS MY DEAD IN MY TRACKS "HEY,HEY I'M FINE TORI AND I DON'T THINK WE ARE AT THE POINT FOR PET NAMES I JUST ASK YOU OUT A WEEK AGO" SHE SAID WIPING AWAY A TEAR FROM MY FACE WITH HER LEFT HAND THAN IT WAS ON HER SIDE FASTER THAN I COULD SEE.  
_

_"JADE YOUR NOT FINE LOOK AT WHAT THAT THING DID TO YOU AND YES YOU ASK ME OUT A WEEK AGO BUT WE BEEN DOING STUFF TOGETHER FOR THE LAST MONTH HELL WE'VE MADE OUT IF YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON THAT DATE I WAS GOING TO AS-" AGAIN A HAND UP TO STOP MY RAMBLING "FINE YOU CAN BE MY __GIRLFRIEND YOU JUST NEED TO WAKE UP FROM THIS MESS UP DREAM YOUR SHAKING LIKE MAD HERE"._

___I LOOK AT HER LIKE SHE WAS INSANE "JADE THIS ISN'T A DREAM THEIRS SOMETHING ____THERE, I NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE AND IN A HOSPITAL BEFO-" STOPPED ONCE MORE BY HER HAND "NO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS LET THAT WOLF SPIRIT BE ABSORB IN TO YOU SO YOU CAN TRANSFORM EASIER INTO A WEREWOLF, IT WASN'T TRYING TO KILL"._

_______I LOOK AT HER LIKE SHE WAS SUPER INSANE " YOU LOST TO MUCH BLOOD YOUR NOT THINKING STRAIGHT"._

_______"JUST TRUST ME TORI THE FASTER YOU LET IT THE FASTER YOU WAKE UP AND WE CAN GET THE Q&A DONE"._

_______"WHAT Q&A"._

_______"ABOUT WHAT I AM AND WHAT YOU ARE AND EVERY THING ELSE JUST PLEASE TRUST ME" I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING ELSE BECAUSE I WAS CONFUSED WHAT SHE MEANT BUT STOP BY A BONE CHILLING HOWL ________I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR WHAT MADE IT._

_______"TORI TRUST ME" JADE SAID GRABBING BOTH MY ARM FROM BEHIND ME._

_______"JADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"I YELLED I COULD HEAR THE BEAST GET MUCH CLOSER._

_______"TRUST ME IT NOT GOING TO HURT" IT GETTING CLOSER._

_______"JADE PLEASE STOP" I CAN SEE IT NOW._

_______"ITS NOT GOING TO HURT" SHE KISSES MY CHEEK._

_______THE BEAST JUMPS AT US AND I CLOSE MY EYES SCREAMING. _

_______"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD E!"_

* * *

**A/N SORRY IF ITS FEELS RUSHED HAD TESTING ALL WEEK IN I WROTE THIS IN TWO DAYS SO SORRY. BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE.**

**P.S TELL ME YOUR FAV BAD GUY, FAV GOOD GUY, FAV SINGER, FAV WHAT EVER AND I MAY PUT THEM IN THE STORY.**


	4. New World

**I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! ABOUT TIME.**

* * *

**JADE _POV_**

* * *

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDE !"With me just coming out of her dream and her screaming me name I fall out of my bed, hard. a sharp pain ran throw my right side

"Damn tori bust my ear drums why don't you" she jumps a little and looked to her right to see me on the floor. I'm holding my right side which hurts like hell from the fight with her.

"Jade wh-what are you doing here? and how do you got in my- " she look around to see how I got in and realized she wasn't in her room at all "room, jade where are we" she turned back to me "in my room" I said pushed myself off the floor and walk to my bed grabbing one of the two remotes off my bed stand (the top was glass the bottom was black wood) I push the top button on the remote in looked to the wall cover with blinds (black to keep to sun light out). The blinds slowly move upward to show snow covered ground about 2 to 3 miles away are snow covered trees (it's good to live on the top floor of a mansion).

"the last time I checked you don't have a king sized bed, a huge flat screen TV, some weird black couch in front of the TV, a ps3, a Xbox 360,a Wii, and last but not least a window wall so where are we" she was probably hoping I don't break onto some rich guys house.

"This is my and my packs house tori" I told her walking to the bed in sitting down by her." pack, jade what are yo-" her eyes widen when she see my right arm covered in gauze "jade what happen" she asked with worry in eyes and voice.

'I guess I need to tell her sooner than later right._ Right, now quit being a bi#ch in tell her_. Shut up lil j I'm thinking how to._ No think later and tell her now the sooner she knows the sooner she can chill out_. What do you mean? _You know she is going to freak out when she finds out what she is and what you are_. I guess your right I should just tell her. _Yes you should and you should make my body soon_. shut up lil j. _what I tell the truth, the whole and nothing bu-_. lil j. _find I will shut up._'

I sighed "tori before I tell you what happen to me I need to ask you something first it's important to know before I tell you what happen to me OK" she looked at me for a sec before saying "OK but what does these questions have to do with what happen to you"?she said

_'Tell her_. Shut up now or you are going to stay just in this house and not get to see where we go and what we do got it._ ..._ . Got it. _...yes... _. Good.'

OK where was I oh yes tori's question "it has to do with a lot so please just let me ask these and please answer them the best you can OK" I said in a serious tone. She nods.

'I guess I should ask the question. _Duh. _What did I tell you?_ Sorry forgot_. How, you're a A.I you remember everything. _I don't know make something up._ Ugh I give up.'

"Do you remember where you were last night between 8:00 to 10:00 or 11:00 and was you at your house or driving somewhere"

'Just thinking where was you at that time you could have helped me. _i was helping Odyne and Azaaera with some god biz they said something big was happening. _But Dee and Aza stop doing god business after they got with Bella and kierra why start now. _i d k but it doesn't matter now just listen to your mate. _OK bu- wait did you just call her my mate. _... ._ lil j answer me. _...BEAP... sorry but this unit is talking with someone out of the area try again later._ Damn it lil j.'

"Um I was going to the store for my mom" her eye widen. "My mom she might think I'm missing i need to cal-" i put my lips to her to shut her up "don't worry my 'sister'" '_with magic powers don't forget the magic powers. _Yes lil j with magic powers.' "Called her and told her you will be staying here last night and the next 3 days, so just tell me rest of what you were doing".

_'I'm I like your sister to because I think your my sister. _What I'm more like your mom because me and Jericho made you. _So Chris is the father. _Hell no, gross, his like my older brother if anyone was your other parent it will be tori. _your mate._ lil j. _...BEAP... sorry but this unit is-. _Damn it.'

"What why? Don't get me wrong, I love being with you, more lately than ever, but why do I need to stay with you for 3 days?" she asked.

"It has to do with what happen to me so please tell me the rest of what you did last night."I told her

"Um ... OK let's see I was driving to Wal-Mart to get my mom some more coffee for well today, she has a big meeting at 10:00 oh by the way what time is it" she asked

_'It's 3:50 M.J. _OK why M.J. _because your my mother and your name is jade so M.J._ I'm actually OK with dat. _ha ha you said dat. _shut up it was a slip up_.'_

"It 3:50 but don't worry about the time tell me the rest of what you did last night please"

"Wait it 3:50" '_3:51' _"but it's light outside how" she asked

'_Tell her about me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssse_. No. _but-. _No'

"My house has a lot of new tech in it so I can make day to night in night to day now story" '_you didn't tell her about me. _Not yet but I will so shut up so this can be over soon'

"OK so I was looking for coffee and thinking about calling you to came over and watch a movie or something but I remember you had something important so I didn't, I found the coffee in went to the DVDs to pick something to watch after eating, I got lawless by the way, so after I got the coffee and movie I left it was raining hard by that time, I was driving back home but I had to take the back way because the way i came in was flooded by this time I was feeling sick so I just pulled over to rest and let the rain slow down but I black out." '_Then you turned into a big wolf and tried to eat M.J_' "and now I woke in your room in a house that I never seen before so how did I get for point a to point b and what happened to your arm?" she asked looking me with worry in her eyes.

I got up from the bed and walked to the window an looked out of it.

'lil j turn it back to the right time it should look and leave the house._ Are you going to tell her without me? _Yes please lil j just do it. _Fine see you in 3 day.'_

And with that the sun turned into the moon, light became dark. I took off my shirt and wife better I was wearing in throw them on the I'm wearing Nike shorts white with a black strip going down both sides and the bandages on my right arm, my chest and abdomen. I heard tori gasp I looked at her but she was looking at my bandages, I looked at them to i saw small to big red marks on them at different spots on my arm and body.

" tori what I'm fixing to tell you is the truth I'm not making anything up so just listen." I walked to my chair by my bookshelf "tori you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire you attacked me last night but you can't remember because it was your fist time but you will remember now on and you may have a chance at some cool power like me and you can live forever so questions"

She looked at me for a sec "jade are you high or drunk because werewolf and vampires are not real" she said walking to me and put her right hand on my forehead I grabbing her hand in lead her back the my bed. I seat down on the edge of the bed and make her sit down by me.

"I'm going to show you what happen then" I took out me cell phone and txet kierra 'what is the spell to make her remember what happen last night' I sent

'a vow a sea a re a / when you say it put your hand on her head and you know the other spells and when can we come house' she text 'when i say you can' i put my phone on my bed stand.

"This is not going to hurt and just know I love you in nothing can change that" I gave her a kiss on the forehead and put two fingers on her forehead "a vow a sea a re a" not a second later toris eye was in the back of her head. She fell forward but I graded her before hitting the ground. I laded her back on my bed in wait till she woke.

* * *

**A hour later**

* * *

i was sitting in my leather chair(which is 3 time bigger than me) next it my large bookshelf reading Forged by Fire. Than I herd a gasp I looked over to my bed to see tori a wake. I walk to the right side bed.

"so do you believe now" I said looking at her. She was confused but she nodded. "So I'm a werewolf but how?" she asked. I sat down by her on the bed and rubbed her back and looked out the window wall.

"Yes you are and to answer your question I don't know I think it was when you were attacked by that last Monday it must have been a Alpha wolf if it was one. but don't think about it i will take care of you for now to the end of this world and the end of the other 11 worlds" i said in a dead serious tone grabbing both her hands.

"What do you mean 'take care of you for now to the end of this world and the end of the other 11 worlds' "she asked with one eyebrow up.

"Look I will tell you everything when it comes up, but now i will tell you this you will live forever and i i will live forever. I will take care of you forever." I told her in another serious tone and put both of me hands on both sides of her face. "But how, a pack of vampires and a werewolf that doesn't go together" she asked looking at me in the eye.

"First I'm this pack/coven/clan/family's Alpha/leader and second my pack has different species so you will be welcome to my pack but its your choice if you want to be with me and my pack"

"I guess I can and I'm so sorry for what i did" she said calmly than it hit me. "Wait. Why are you so calm you just found out your a werewolf and your girlfriend is a vampire?"

"I guess I just accept it and with you all the signs was there like you don't sweat, your pale and your touch is cold so I'm cool but sore a little bit" she said rubbing her right arm.

"Yes you should be sore from turning into a wolf last night, I think it's time you sleep and you will be sleeping for 3 days, why? Because you will be sore for 3 day. So do you want to listen to music wile you sleep?"i said and ask all faster than planned.

"um i guess can you put on Hollywood Undead." she ask and I laughed a little and turned on the band she asked for. "What's so funny" she asked

"Oh you'll find out when you meet the pack in 3 day and see the rest of the house you will be staying at now and then. But now I must put I spell on you so you can sleep so good night" I said kissing her forehand. "g-night." she lend back getting comfortable in my king sized bed.

"ka ta u va sa a" i said not even a sec has pass in she is a sleep again.

"ns asd no t" in with that she would be super sore everywhere if she was not asleep.

I walked to my black couch in turned on my PS3 I took off my bracelet in throw it on my TV stand. My long black hair turned to short white hair with a black streak in it. i can feel my right ear all my piercings on it is coming back. My lip piercing on my right side of my lip is back. My green eyes are turning to red/blue eyes. My chest becoming flat. I can feel my right and left arm and my full back and chest and abdomen tattoos came back. And all my scars from fighting.

Now I just need to wait 3 days.

* * *

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT FIRST WRITERS BLOCK THAN THE HOLIDAY.** REVIEW PLEASE.

**P.S ANY QUESTION JUST ASK AND I WILL ANSWER THEM NEXT CHAPTER.**

**_P.S.S WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LIL J._**


	5. The Pack

**For a long wait here is a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Tori pov 3 day later _'In yes it has been 3 days it suck I had t-. _lil j stop talking to the people of FanFiction and let them read._ Yes M.J bey guys see you in a min-._ lil j_. Bye.'_**

* * *

It pitch black when I opened my eyes I tried to find jade in the room but it was too dark to see.

**_We are young!_**  
**_But we have heart_**  
**_Born in this world as it all falls apart_**  
**_We are strong_**  
**_We don't belong_**  
**_Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

I turned my head to see where the sound came from, to find a weird-looking phone on the nightstand with a letter by it. I turned on the light on the nightstand and grabbed both the weird phone and the latter I sat up in the bed and start reading the letter.

_Good morning it is about time you woke up,_

_The time should by 5:00 AM_

I look at the phone to see the time,_ damn she's good._

_It's Tuesday and if your look for me I'm my kitchen cook for you, you slept for 3 days so you must be hungry._

In like on a timer my stomach growls,_ damn she's good._

_The way to find my is just take the phone that is with this latter it has what I like to call lil j GPS**.**_

_So just follow the directions to get to me. But first you should take a shower I left some clothes on my couch the shower is across the hall._

_So hurry up and get down here!_

**_P.S_**_ get my bracelet it's on the TV stand_

After I was done reading the latter I placed it on the bed and get on I went to the couch where jade left the clothes I looked at what she left me shorts black with a red strip on both sides, a white wife beater and a red shirt with black strips on both sides, a Chicago bears jacket gray body, blue sleeves a blue bear face of the left arm sleeve and a blue the word bears across the chest, blue jeans and blue underwear. After looking at the clothes I grad them and jades bracelet.

I walked out jade's room and walked in her bathroom placing the clothes on what look like where jade put her clothes when she takes her showers. The room was big it had a shower and a corner tub (with mirrors on the corner walls and looks big enough for 2 people) on opposite sides of the room in the middle of the two was counter with a sink in the middle of it. On one sides of the sink was bath supplies and the other was towels. The floor was white fur carpet.

After looking around a bit more I jump in the shower after an hour I got out and put on the clothes jade left for me and graded the phone in walked out the room.

I looked down both sides of the hall to see what way should take to find jade, I decided to take the right I walked not two steps before '_wrong way take the left to get to the kitchen'_ I stop dead in my tracks and looked around to see who said that but no one was around just an empty hallway.

"Uh...hello...is someone there" I said. After looking both directions after one more look i just shrugged it off and keep walking the way I was going '_I said wrong way take the left' _I again stop look down the hall behind me. Nothing.

"OK who's there" I said. I was standing between two door both door had different designs on them. The one to me right has two wolfs standing side by side howling at the moon. By them was a lake where their reflection should be but instead It was a man and a woman setting side by side looking at the moon. The door it my left has two women standing side by side looking out a window wall it was night time and it was snowing outside the window.

After looking at both doors I looked down the hall one more time I didn't see anyone down the hall but I did hear the voice again '_hello there, you maybe looking down the halls for me but you won't find me down ether side' _the voice said with a happy tone. Voice sounds like a girl in the teen's maybe.

"Why not" I asked the voice. '_Because I'm not there duh. But if you want to see me look at the phone in your pocket' the voice said with the same happy tone. _I look around one more time than dig in my pocket for the phone and looked at it. On the phone was someone who looked like jade and the person has a purple outline. Wired much.

"Um...hey, so who are you, one of jades pack member or something" I said after remembering jade telling me she was the leader of a pack/family and there was different species that most live here.

_'I'm lil j and yes I'm a part of the family, I'm an A.I but please no questions jade will tell you everything you ask. So please go to the left down the hall down some stairs take a right and you are at the kitchen. Got that'_

"Um...I got it thanks" I said for the directions and walked down the hall. After walking down the hall down not one but 6 flights of stairs I could smell someone cooking. I look at a door the smell came from and opened it hoping to find jade. But when I looked around I saw someone else a girl looks the same age as me and jade. She looks just like jade maybe a sister of hers.

Her hair was short white with black streaks in it. Same height as jade. Her right ear has 6 earrings one on her earlobe all the way to the top of her ear all small loops all of them was gold. She has a lip ring on the right side of her lip its gold too. Her eyes were colors wired it was red mix with blue. But what she was wearing caught my eye first she wearing blue shorts that's it the only thing covering her flat chest was gauze wrap around her. With no shirt on I could see all her tattoos. Her back, sides, and be the looks of it her chest was just the bone that goes there it stops at her shoulders where the tattoo look like the skin is ripped open. Her arms have the same designs on both sides, at the top of the arms was a Pepsi logo and at the elbows was a blue nautical star. But all in all she the more Gothic version of jade.

After looking at her I walked in the kitchen that's when she noticed me and smiled.

"Hi I'm tori Vega" holding me hand out to her and shake her hand.

"Hi ma name is jae belle or jade west" she said with a Cajun accent and a smile on her face.

I froze did she just say what I think she said.

"I'm sorry but did you say jade west" I asked looking her up and down. It can't be jade.

"Yes tori it me" she said with a smile on her face. Now I'm confused this can't be jade. Jade doesn't have all those tattoos and she doesn't have a Cajun accent. So it can't be jade.

"If you're jade ... then when was our first kiss?" I asked. Only me and jade should know that.

"Two weeks ago, in your room, on your bed, at 9:23 pm, Saturday" W.T.F.

"Jade but how, you have all those tattoos and piercings and you had an accent" I asked looking at her tattoos and piercings and the rest of her.

"First sit down" she points to a chair by a table fall with food "and eat than I will answer your questions oh and I'll be right back I need to give you something" she said walking into a big (in I mean big) living room and walk into a room to the left.

After she left I walked to the large table filled with food and set at the end of the table and started to eat. After about 5 minutes jade returned with 4 key, earrings and eye contacts. placing them on the table jade walked to the other side of the kitchen and graded two cups and placed them on the kitchen island than she went to the frig and took out a root beer, a jar of red liquid, and a jar of clear liquid. Poring the root beer in one cup and the same with the red liquid. Then she brought the two cups and the jar and set down beside me handing me the root beer. Before I could take one sip of my drink, jade drank all of the red liquid in one gulp than start to eat with me.

"I thought vampires can't eat or drink"? I asked her.

"We don't have to but we can just like sleeping we don't have to but we can and we can control are dreams and food and drinks taste to good to stop" she told me.

"OK so what else should I know" I asked looking at her as she took small sips of the jar with clear liquid.

"Almost all vampire stuff you know is fake like, sun kills us or a stake to the heart, no sun just weakens us and stake just hurt, to kill a vampire just take off the head, arm and legs and burn it or like me pack and I do get big guns with cool ammo upgrades and a werewolf in human from you can kill it like you can kill a human but and wolf from it much harder to kill but you can, abilities for both are just like the movies vampires are fast, strong, smart, and have (human or whatever species they was before) feelings and a werewolf does turn during a full moon but only till you can turn when you want. a werewolf is strong, fast and smart (the strongest is the alpha thin they get weaker when you go down to chart the weakest are the omegas) in human from they are weak when first turned but with years they get stronger, like the Rock." she said and took a sip from the jar again.

"The Rock is a werewolf, the WWE superstar is a werewolf, no way" I said.

"Yes way he has his clans tattoo on his arm" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But that is like cheating right; if he is a werewolf he is stronger than the rest of the fighters there?"

"No because most of the WWE are not human. The ones that is human don't know because the owners make the not humans strength and speed to human level. How you make ask they used their witch. Now with that out of the way anything else you want to know before I tell you about your new family." she asked.

I looked at her "did I fall in love with jade or you" I was dying to know who I fall for.

"Jade is me and I am jade, jade is just the meaner version of me. but you fall in love with my don't take no attitude, my strength, my smarts the only differences is she mean all the time and I'm not, hell just take the d out and you have my name."

"Wait you spell it j.a.e I thought you spelled it j.a.y" I asked.

"Yes you spell it the first way but it doesn't matter really my full name is jae jay belle."

"Wait, jae jay belle what kind of name is that"

"jae and belle are Cajun names I was born not far from New Orleans in a town named belle after my grandfather (Matthew belle) built it in 1860 he ran it till my dad (Matthew belle ii) took his place in 1890 my big brother (Jason belle) was going to run it but shit happens" she said the last part in a sad tone.

"What kind of shit happen" I asked trying to get to know the real jade.

"The kind that you think you're in love with a smart, kind man that will take care of you, but really is a vampire, but not just a vampire but is Dracula (the king of all vampires) son his name was Jacob. It was a cold November night my father was going to send Jason to get some things from the towns store but Jason was chopping wood for the fire I was doing nothing but watching my brothers and sisters (all younger then my and Jason) playing so I told him I can get whatever he needs so Jason and him can keep cutting the wood for the fire. By the time i got to the store it was getting dark so i got what my father needed and left but was stop by a tall man he asked to walk me home. Being young and naive i said yes and he walked me home we talked on the way there. He was just like me in every way. He left right after walking me home. The next couple of weeks me and Jacob talk and hung out he took me on a date 3 weeks after meeting me. The date its self was not special now thinking about it. Just diner and a kiss on the cheek but something was off about him, i just left it alone and not worry about it, i should have worried. Two days after the date me and my brother Jason, went to visit family in New Orleans. A day trip there, we stayed with them a few days. me and Jason was closest to Remy LeBeau or Gambit and yes the comic book hero is my cousin and yes he is part of this family he's immortal a lot of me pack is immortal not all but a lot. After staying with them for a week me and Jason left and went home. It was night when I saw the fire coming from the town me and Jason was an hour away from our home and the town. We hurried home we went through the town to get home faster. The town was destroyed people I grow up with dead all of them dead. I feared of what happened to my father, my mother, my 2 little sisters and my 2 little brothers. when me and Jason got there he told me to stay with the horses he ran to get his machete he used to cut trees down with, but it was by the lake not too far away. me being me I went to find my father, mother and siblings I found them all inside the house dead blood was everywhere i ran out the house to find Jason. When I got to the lake I stopped dead in my tracks there was Jason on the ground. Standing above him with his machete was Jacob covered in blood. When Jacob saw me he stabbed Jason in the stomach and walked to me slowly before he could get close to me I ran into the frost. I ran as fast as I could, but Jacob was a vampire and could ran faster, Jacob get to me and slammed me into the ground, he was holding me by the throat telling me I was his mate and all. But he said he was tired of waiting for me so he killed the town and my family and me. He stuck his fangs into me neck in suck me blood. But before he was done sucking my blood he ran off. I was on the ground blood coming out of my neck I thought I was going to die but two people came to me and saved me taking me to a cabin not far in that is where i changed. So that's my story." she said looking at me with red tears in her eyes.** (Blood)**

"Jade I'm so sorry" I said hugging her.

"It's okay because of all that i met the father and mother of my pack Vince and Kim."

"How did you meet them" I asked.

"They were the two that saved me from Jacob."

The next 3 hours she told me about the other members of her pack who they are, and how they got with her pack **(A/N I WILL TELL THE REST OF THE PACKS STORY IN ONE-SHORTS) **and another hour telling me about this thing called Apex. and the whole time she kept sipping from the clear jar which i learned to be Moonshine.

"So that's it now you just have to meet all of them" jade said putting the last of the dishes up. "Oh and before i forget the keys go to your new car, your for wheeler, your new motorcycle and to the house and put on the earrings and eye contacts. The earrings or so you can hear lil j anywhere and what pack you belong to and the contacts is so you can see lil j." she said handing me the keys, earrings and contacts.

After I put both the earrings and contacts on we went into the living room to wait for the rest of the pack/family. Jade is sitting by me to my right and lil j was dancing around the room like a ballerina.

About 30 to 40 minutes later lil j told us that everyone is outside and someone named kierra had some news for jade "OK lil j tell them to came in and tell kierra to hold the news until tori meets everyone."

After a lot of people I don't know and 9 people I do know from T.V and music sit down jade started to tell me who was who.

"This is Vince and Kim the father and mother of the pack and they are Hybrid"

she pointed at a man who looked about thirty maybe older. By the looks of it he looks built not body builder built but fighting somebody built like people in the WWE or UFC. He's white, between pale and tan, his height is 6.6 to 6.9 (by how much taller he is to the woman by him) his hair is long stopping at his shoulders even with his hair in a ponytail. The color of his hair is dark brown. His eyes was purple. He's wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with a blue skull on it under the skull was some words I can't make out, and he was wearing black flip flops. He also his two earrings on both ears them look gold.

The man was sitting with his hands in his lap the woman by him was hugging his right arm.

The woman looked about thirty maybe younger. She looked skinny but a healthy skinny. she's black (light skin). Long hair two but not as long as the mans. Her height is may be 5.5 or 5.6. She is wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"My cousin/brother Gambit his Immortal."

Jade pointed at a tan man was 6.1. 24 to 27 **(113)**. Long/short hair brown. Blue eyes. 5 o'clock shadow. long purple sleeve shirt, black vest, and blue jeans. He was holding a long melt pole in his left hand and in his right he was holding a ace playing card.

"My brother Judas his Immortal."

She pointed at another tan man. 5.8. 23 to 26 **(189)**. Short brown hair. Green eyes. Also with 5 o'clock shadow. His wearing a black leather jacket. Black jeans and black sunglasses. **(Looks like Norman reedus from the walking dead)**

"My big, big bro Kane his a demon."

She points at a tall man pale/tan, 7.7 to 7.9. Looks 27 to 35 **(2000 years old demon by old) **long black hair, one eye white one brown, he is wearing a red mask. Black shirt, black jeans and black gloves.** (He is the wwe superstar Kane)**

"My brother c m punk or just punk his a vampire and his wife my sister Amethyst or Amy she a vampire too"

Jade pointed to a man who is tan. **(Vampire stay the way them are when bit so he was tan when he was bitten)** 5.9. He looks 26 **(109)** shaved head. Brown eyes. Both his arms have tattoos on them. His wearing a yellow shirt with the letters G.T.S and black shorts.** (He is the wwe c m punk)**

His arm is around his wife.

She was tan too. 5.2. She look 19 **(201) **long hair all the way to her knees white. Blue eyes. She is wearing a white shirt and shorts.

"My brother Chris Jericho or y2j his Immortal"

Jade pointed at a pale/tan man. 5.7. 26 to 32 **(121)**. Short blonde spiky hair. blue eyes. 5 o'clock shadow. he is wearing a expensive looking suit and black glasses.**( he is wwe Chris Jericho)**

"My brother and sister Jacy and his wife Kasa both werewolves and both of them will help you with your wolf out"

She pointed at two Native American both same heights 5.8. Both same hair long and black stopping at their shoulders. Mans eye is brown the woman eyes is green. Both wearing shorts and tank tops. But the man had tribal tattoos on both arms and chest from what i can see through the tank top.

"My brothers from Hollywood undead they are Immortal"

"FIRST Danny"

Jade pointed at a man wearing a gold mask the mask had a backwards cross on the left eye and had a smile to a frown on the lips. **(if you don't understand just look at the pic on my profile)** he was also wearing red jack with the numbers 1993 the arms of the jacket was cut off on top of the red jacket was a jean jacket with no sleeves and blue jeans.

"2nd j-dog"

She pointed at a man wearing a white kinda mask to look like a gas mask. The mask is white, with filters of a gas mask on the cheeks. His mouth drawn on a dollar sign. Also on the forehead an image of God's all-Seeing Eye. Eyes burned and glow red. He is wearing a gray jacket was a black arm less jacket on top of that. and jeans.

"3rd Johnny 3 tears or JT3"

She pointed a man wearing a blue mask made to look cracked it has on the right eye going to the upper and bottom lip was a the left side of the mask was a big 3. He is wearing a white jacket zipped all the way up and blue jeans.

"4 Da Kurlzz"

She pointed at a man wearing a 2 sided mask. The right side is red that side looks angry. The left side is white it looks sad. He is wearing a black jacket and blue jeans.

"5 funny man"

She pointed at a man wearing a lucha libre kind of mask. Black cloth mask. Silver pattern on the face, giving the style of Mexican masked wrestlers lucha libre. On the right cheek are seen three white point, and the inscription on the forehead FM. black jacket and blue jeans.

"6 Charlie Scene"

She pointed at a man wearing a Black-and-white bandana that says Charles P. Scene , cover his mouth and dark glasses. he is wearing black a jacket and black and blue jeans.

"My sisters Bella she a pixie witch and her wife Odyne or Dee she is the demi goddess of pain"

she pointed at a girl look 23 5,2 short white hair, pale white skin, white eye, black long sleeve shirt and black pants on.

Holding her by the waist her wife Dee.

She is 5.4 looks 23 long brown hair. Pale. Brown eyes. Wearing a blue jeans jacket and jeans.

"Last my sisters' kierra she a witch and her wife Azaaera Baeguiraheal or Aza the demi goddess of love."

jade pointed at a girl who look 20 her skin is light brown, height 5,3 , short black spiky hair with red tips, blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and white long sleeve shirt.

and her arms is her wife Aza

She 4.8. blond hair. big purple eyes. Wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt.

All of them smiles at me and say hi or hello or s'up after meeting everyone, jade looked to kierra.

"What was the news you need to tell me kierra." jade asked her sister.

"Oh ... will you see i did what you asked me to reschedule the fight for this Friday-" she was interpreted by a happy jade.

"That's great so more time to t-"

"Wait you did not let me finish it was reschedule to Friday but the Falls somehow convince the gods move it to today."

"WHAT!" jade yelled and flinched at the change from happy go-getter to piss off F YOU type tone, and I was the only one to flinched everyone else just look as piss as jade.

"Um... who are the Falls" i asked out laud to anyone.

"The fall are a big group of werewolf's in the U.S and the oldest, so they have a lot of power here." Judas told me.

"so why do all of you look piss ..oh and why did they move the fight" I ask to anyone again.

"Because they like a lot of other pack in this world and the 11 other worlds hate mix packs and the Falls main pack lives here in L.A and we are the only mix pack in L.A so we both hate each other with a passion and why they got to gods to move the fight to today is so jade would lose ,sent she had not training in days, and not go to and try to win Apex." Danny told me.

"If you can't training for the fight what will happen." I asked jade.

"what will happen is me fighting tooth and nail to win so come on i have at less 8 to 10 hours of training I can get in before the fight tonight." in with that we all follow jade to a large gym in the mansion and the rest of the day jade train for the fight later on tonight.

* * *

**A/N LINKS OF PICS OF THE PACK IN MY PROFILE. In the at the beginning was WE ARE YONG by HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
